Bad Blood (Ficlet)
by Vicky Strife
Summary: Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Dean ne craque. Léger Destiel, prend place après l'épisode 10x14 donc spoilers potentiels. Angst, feels and everything in between.


"**Don't listen to any word I say**

**I say'em to make you feel OK,**

**I'm not who I thought I was..."**

\- Bad Blood by Alison Mosshart &amp; Eric Arjes

Salut à tou(te)s, suite à de récentes emmerdes personnelles et un surplus de feels liés non seulement à Dean dans le dernier épisode mais à tous les persos de The Walking Dead, il fallait que j'écrive à nouveau. Cette fic m'a été inspirée par la magnifique chanson "Bad Blood" ci-dessus, entendue dans l'épisode 5x06 de TWD, chanson qui s'applique aussi à Dean vu qu'elle parle de quelqu'un de "mauvais" et de suicidaire qui s'accroche à la vie parce qu'il doit encore achever sa rédemption...

Donc voilà, cette fic est dédiée à tous ceux qui ont lutté ou luttent encore contre les dépressions et les envies suicidaires. J'en ai eu, et je sais à quel point c'est facile de resombrer mais pitié, n'abandonnez pas ! Si jamais vous avez besoin de vous confier à quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez pas dans la vie de tous les jours, je suis à votre écoute (même si je risque de mettre du temps pour répondre).

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Une silhouette courbée par le poids des années et de la culpabilité sirote une tasse de café, emmitouflé dans un peignoir gris. L'homme se trouve dans une grande cuisine sans fenêtre, forme minuscule, pitoyable au milieu de ce décor glacial. Une lampe jaunâtre grésille faiblement au dessus de lui.

Soudain, une autre forme se matérialise et s'assoit en face de la première, comme si elle avait répondu à un appel secret. L'homme ne sursaute pas; il ne sursaute plus depuis longtemps.

\- Bonjour, Dean. Tu es bien matinal.

\- Ouais... Café ?

\- Volontiers.

Dean se lève dans un craquement de genou pour lui verser une tasse tandis que l'ange l'ausculte des pieds à la tête, inquiet.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Super, répond automatiquement Dean avant de se rassoir.

Castiel fronce les sourcils, ses lèvres larges pincées en un rictus de peine.

\- Dean, j'espère qu'un jour tu arrêteras de me mentir... De _te_ mentir.

\- Je ne mens pas. Je suis vivant. Je respire, donc ça va.

\- Survivre et vivre sont deux choses différentes...

\- Écoute Cass, c'est trop tôt pour ces conneries, d'accord ?!

Il s'est renversé du café sur les doigts en s'emportant et l'ange a légèrement reculé sur son tabouret. Dean tente de s'excuser mais ses mains se sont mises à trembler, _encore_, elles ne veulent pas s'arrêter de trembler jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient couvertes par autre chose que du café.

Castiel l'a remarqué et il les enveloppe délicatement dans une serviette qui traînait sur la table. Le chasseur frémit au contact; il n'est pas habitué aux gestes intimes, du moins, ceux qui sont désintéressés. Son regard croise brièvement celui de l'ange puis retombe sur ses doigts. Castiel les tamponne avec le tissu et les essuie soigneusement, un par un. Par miracle, ses mains s'arrêtent de s'agiter et Dean redoute qu'il ait utilisé sa grâce.

\- Arrête, lâche-t-il d'une voix basse.

\- J'ai bientôt fini.

\- Je n'en vaux pas la peine, arrête ! Ne gaspille pas ta grâce pour moi...

\- Je ne l'utilise pas.

\- Qui ment maintenant, hein ?

Castiel lui sourit d'un air espiègle:

\- Je crois que tu déteins sur moi.

\- ... La ferme !

Au grand dam de Dean, son ton et ses mots ne concordent pas; ils ont été dits avec trop d'affection. Quitte à s'embarrasser jusqu'au bout, il s'éclaircit la gorge et marmonne:

\- Merci pour ça.

\- Je t'en prie.

Le silence règne dans la cuisine pendant de longues minutes. Les seuls bruits qui le brisent sont ceux des tasses à chaque fois que leur usager les repose à tour de rôle sur la table. Ce manège hypnotique aurait très bien pu durer pour toujours, mais Castiel ne lâche pas l'affaire:

\- Est-ce que tu te sens... différent depuis que tu as tué Caïn ?

\- Non.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Dean, je t'en prie... Dis-moi la vérité, tu n'as rien à craindre. Je ne veux que ton bien.

Dean plante ses yeux dans les siens, prêt à lui cracher une réplique acerbe parce que tout ce qui compte, c'est _le garder à distance_, mais ce qu'il voit dans ses iris bleu ciel lui en ôtent toute envie.

\- Ok. Tu veux la vérité ? Ça ne va pas. Putain, je ne sais même pas si ça a déjà été une seule fois ! C'est _pire_. Et ça va s'empirer. Parce que ça s'empire _toujours_. Ça ne va jamais mieux. Et pourtant on s'accroche, encore et toujours ! On est stupides, il n'y aucune raison de s'accrocher parce qu'on ira jamais mieux, on est des putains de masochistes ! Mais on s'accroche parce qu'on a de l'espoir, ce maudit espoir qui nous empêche de sombrer tel une bouée collée à nos flancs, quand tout ce qu'on veut, c'est plonger sous la surface ! Je pense que Dieu nous l'a greffé dans nos gènes pour qu'il puisse continuer à nous faire souffrir, sinon tous ses jouets se tueraient et il s'ennuierait... Si on était intelligents, si on était rationnels, on se tirerait une balle dans le crâne. Parce qu'il n'y a pas de guérison, il y a seulement des rémissions et des rechutes !

Dean se tait, choqué par le flot de paroles qui lui ont échappé. Il jette un coup d'œil circulaire, désorienté, et heurte le comptoir derrière lui; il s'était levé sans même s'en rendre compte.

Castiel, quant à lui, n'a pas bougé. Son attention oscille entre lui et... quelque chose à côté de lui. Dean regarde dans cette direction et découvre qu'il tient dans son poing un couteau qui était initialement en train de sécher à côté de l'évier.

\- Je... je suis désolé... Je suis désolé ! Je... Je ne voulais pas... C'était instinctif et... !

"_Et c'est ça le pire_" finit une voix dans esprit. Il en est arrivé au point où il ne peut même plus faire confiance à son propre corps.

Castiel se lève, lentement, et contourne la table pour s'approcher de lui, les paumes tendues tel un otage.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Dean, tout va bien...

Le chasseur veut lui répondre que non, tout va mal, parce qu'il est terrifié, terrifié par ce qu'il est devenu, parce qu'il ne peut même plus se contrôler et qu'il a peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire à lui et à Sam, tous les jours, cette peur le ronge et le soir il s'enferme même dans sa chambre au cas où il péterait les plombs. Mais seul un sanglot étranglé sort de sa bouche.

Castiel est tout proche de lui, désormais, plus qu'un pas et il sera à portée de l'arme qu'il ne peut lâcher, peu importe à quel point il en a envie. L'ange s'approche et il s'attend à ce qu'il l'assomme pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire, parce que c'est ce qu'il ferait à sa place, toutefois, il n'en fait rien.

Il le prend simplement dans ses bras.

Sans aucun égard pour le couteau, qui tombe sur le carrelage en un fracas métallique.

Les pensées de Dean s'enraient, court-circuitées par cet acte inattendu; Castiel l'enlace fermement comme s'il n'allait jamais le lâcher, et au fond de lui, il se surprend à en aimer l'idée.

Enfin, quelque chose en lui se brise sans crier gare, sa résistance, sa volonté, cela n'a pas d'importance, tout ce qu'il sait c'est qu'il serre l'ange contre lui de toutes ses forces et qu'il enfouit son visage dans sou cou. Il a vaguement conscience d'être en train d'inonder son trench-coat de larmes, larmes qui le couvriront de honte pour le restant de ses jours, mais il ne peut plus les empêcher de couler.

La voix rauque de Castiel résonne dans le creux de son oreille gauche ainsi que contre sa poitrine:

\- Voilà, ne retiens pas tes larmes... Je suis là, Dean. On va s'accrocher ensemble, d'accord ? Je serai ta bouée et tu seras la mienne...

Dean hoche la tête à défaut de pouvoir parler, et s'agrippe encore plus à lui, si c'est possible. Il voudrait se fondre dans la chaleur de Castiel, dans la sécurité de ses bras et l'odeur de sa peau, ne plus jamais quitter son étreinte.

Il se sent à la fois l'homme le plus misérable et le plus chanceux du monde.

* * *

Dans le couloir, Sam s'appuie contre le mur. Une main sur la bouche pour ne pas faire de bruit, il laisse ses larmes couler silencieusement sur ses joues, bouleversé de voir son grand frère ainsi mis à nu.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que... euh... ça vous a plu ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'était cette fic, fallait juste qu'elle sorte. Je ne sais pas si c'est un happy end, à vous d'en décider^^'

Pour ceux qui ne l'avaient pas relevé, j'ai utilisé une citation de Caïn: "[There is no resisting the Mark or the Blade,] **there is only remission and relapse !**" Elle ne présage rien de bon pour la série, mais j'ai l'espoir que Castiel sera là pour sauver Dean une fois de plus !


End file.
